The goal of this proposal is to lower injuries in construction, using methods that are easily replicable to the entire construction industry. The proposal aims to show that introducing strong injury prevention methods similar to those in use at industry-leading companies, at the level of the subcontractor, can be proven to improve safety practice and lower injuries. The methods to be used to achieve this goal are: Spend the first four months gathering best practice strong safety programs and crafting the intervention safety program, which will include but not be limited to: 100 percent hard hat use, 100 percent use of proper eye protection, 100 percent fall protection use, and weekly pro-active safety visits by company personnel to each worksite of the company. Other points will arise from the best practices specific to each trade. Simultaneously, enlisting forty (40) medium to large contractors - greater than 50 full-time equivalent construction workers, who are willing to institute a strong safety program but do not currently have one. The contractors will be drawn from every trade and craft in the AFL-CIO Building and Construction Trades Department, and will be drawn from four geographic areas. Developing and implementing the program at each of the 40 contractors. Perform a safety visit to a worksite for each company every two months, to ensure that the company is following its safety policy. Perform control safety visits to matched sites - similar in size, trade and craft, worktype and location, to contractors not in the study, to determine the present state of safety practice throughout the length of the study period. Gather injury data - OSHA 200 logs and construction work hours, and calculate injury rate and lost-time injury rate for the study group. Experience leads to a belief that control group injury data cannot be collected, but an effort to collect the OSHA logs and worker hours of the companies seen at control sites will be made. The expectation is that the 40 companies will significantly improve their safety practice over the background safety practice, and will lower their injury rates.